ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam
ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam is a Mobile Suit in the series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. It is analogous to the Earth Alliance's old GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam. It is piloted by Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke Technology & Combat Characteristics The ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse is the ZGMF-X56S Impulse equipped with the α Force Silhouette pack. As the Force Impulse the mobile suit is designed as a general purpose high mobility combat mobile suit. The α Force Silhouette pack grants the highest speed and maneuverability rating and allows the Impulse to fly under its own power in Earth's atmosphere. For combat the Force Impulse is equipped with a wide selection of weapons including the Impulse's standard chest-mounted CIWS guns, anti-armor knives, mobile shield, and beam rifle and also includes two Vajra beam sabers which are stored in the α Force Silhouette pack. Armaments ;*MA-BAR72 High-energy Beam Rifle :The Impulse usually uses a single MA-BAR72 high-energy beam rifle for ranged combat, a feature similar to most other advanced mobile suits. When not in use, this rifle is stored on the back of the suit, underneath the Silhouette pack ;*MA-M941 "Vajra" Beam Sabers :Similar to the old GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike, the Force Silhouette grants the Impulse access to two "Vajra" beam sabers as additional close combat weapons. ;*M71-AAK "Folding Razor" Anti-armor Knife :For close combat, the Impulse is equipped with two M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knifes, which are stored in the hip armor of the suit when not in use. While not realy effective against weapons like beam sabers, it is nonetheless capable of cutting into the armor of another mobile suit. ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :Like most other mobile suits, the Impulse also mounts two MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns to shoot down incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. While most other suits have these CIWS guns installed in their heads, the Impulse instead mounts these guns in its chest. ;*MMI-RG59V Mobile Shield :For defense, the Impulse mounts a single physical MMI-RG59V mobile shield on its left arm, a feature which is similar to most other suits. The Impulse's shield however is far more advanced than that on most other suits. In its standby mode the shield is folded in on itself, but it can expand and be reinforced by a beam-deflecting energy barrier which grants the shield enhanced defense, even against strong beam attacks. System Features ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System ;*Hardpoints for Silhouette Packs ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor History In CE 73, ZAFT created the Impulse as part of the Second Generation of Gundam-type mobile suits. The Impulse is similar to the old GAT-X105 Strike, created by the Earth Alliance during the Bloody Valentine War. Like the Strike, the Impulse can be equipped with exchangeable Silhouette packs, an advanced variation of the old Striker Packs, granting the suit the ability to adapt to different combat situations. One such pack is the α Force Silhouette, which is analogous to the AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker, although far more advanced. The high-mobility α Force Silhouette is the most common pack used by the suit. The Force Impulse was used in battle first on October 2nd, CE 73, when the ZAFT military colony Armory One was infiltrated by three Extended humans working for the EA Phantom Pain special forces unit. The Extendeds stole three Gundams of the Second Stage series and caused serious damage to the interior of the colony while fighting ZAFT mobile suits. Shinn Asuka eventually launched in the Sword Impulse to fight the three Gundams but eventually switched to the Force Silhouette after losing the weapons of the Sword pack. After the Minerva descended down to Earth, the Impulse was commonly launched with the Force Silhouette pack as it granted the suit flight capabilities inside the atmosphere of the planet. The Force Silhouette allowed Shin to beat Kira, pilot of the Freedom. Lunamaria Hawke used the Force Silhouette at the battle of Battle of Heaven's base. At the Battle of Messiah, the Force Impulse was overwhelmed by the ZGMF-XX09T DOM Troopers while Luna hearing Meyrin Hawke on board the Eternal, then damaged by the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam, piloted by Athrun Zala. Picture gallery Dragoonflyer-force.jpg|Force Dragoon Flyer FORCE20IMPULSE20GUNDAM202010B.jpg|Force Impulse wallpaper by 3DGUNDAM forum Force_Impulse__Rare_Teamwork_by_sandrum.jpg|Wallpaper by Sandrum impulse vs freedom wallpaper.jpg|Force Impulse vs Freedom Wallpaper 126561.jpg|Force Impulse Gundam War Card Force Impulse defeats Gaia.png Impulse destroys Zamza-zah.png|Force Impulse destroying a Zamza-Zah mobile armor External Links *ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam on MAHQ.net *ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam on GundamOfficial.com